battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MasterKnight
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battalion Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Battlestation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 21:28, October 10, 2009 Well, it'll help Thanks, let's see if we can get any more of those out of the way now... --''Collini182-Talk Page'' 21:30, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey,I just thought of this..you wouldn't happen to be MKDH would you?--''Collini182-Talk Page'' 18:29, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Heh, thought so. I only just found out I've had wifi for a couple months...but I gotta agree with you on fuel tank noobs in under siege.--''Collini182-Talk Page'' 21:48, November 21, 2010 (UTC) hey need your help on a project hey! u dont know me but im wondering if you have a video capture card i need one and a person to fight so i can record the maps for this wiki. if u have one just send me a message thanks anyway thanks anyway at least you responded. Also i don't think this wiki should be moved to the wars one because different developers, different series and technically the only real connection between battalion wars series and the advance wars series in the Japanese title and pre-release stuff. So my votes is no on that but still your choice Problem we have a problem with this Halo888 guy. (Unsigned by GoodGamer14.) :I see it. I'll leave a message on his talk page. And for future reference, you may want to sign messages you leave on Talk Pages. MasterKnight (talk) 15:21, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Western Frontier page. somebody is adding fanfiction to the Western Frontier page again, i think he is the same guy from befone, that guy was from the Advance Wars fanon Wikia and i read what de did there and he was an avid Fanfiction writer in there. can we do something about it? I am a fan of the BW games. I played the Battalion Wars games to death (i even got all missions on "S" ranking on BWii) and i know a lot about the story, the thing is that the story there are a lot of blanks spaces like other countries aside from the principal ones, the culture and backstories from the principal ones (excluding the Lightning Wars) and the lack of details like cities,capitals and other minor details. On the topic at hand, i know about Battalion Wars and i know what is fanfiction and what is not. Need Administrator status I been editing the Wikia for a long while and i need the Administrator status to deleted some pages and to protect others. GoodGamer14 15/10/2014 :Which pages? MasterKnight (talk) 23:11, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :Empreress Lei-Qo GoodGamer14 17/10/2014 :Also, i want to make the wikia look better GoodGamer14 19/10/2014 ::Okay, thinking about it, I looked through your edits to see if you're legit and yes, you are legitimate, although you're rather hasty to ask for admin status, even if the Wikia is on life support. But I don't want you banning people left and right. If you have the Nintendo Player's Guide for BW1, that would be nice to look at to confirm any and all official word on the "fanfic" stuff, although I would sate my own personal interest in looking through that, but that's not the priority here. Otherwise, no banning people for posting the "fanfic" stuff, please. MasterKnight (talk) 03:27, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ::I have morals, the only one that caused me problems was that guy that kept editing the Western Frontier page, nobody should be banned except if someone insist on info you or i cant consider canon. GoodGamer14 19/10/2014 Protection Can you remove the protection on the Western Frontier page please. I want to expand the page.Starfox u (talk) 16:08, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :Western Frontier was put on protection to prevent a user from re-adding information that was not proven to be canon. If you genuinely want to expand the page with useful information, there should be a sandbox feature if I recall feature. MasterKnight (talk) 18:58, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :I do want to expand the page. Also what is the sandbox feature.Starfox u (talk) 22:07, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Theme Can you change the theme of the backround so it is not all blue?Starfox u (talk) 13:47, March 1, 2015 (UTC)